Robin's skills
by Supernerdette
Summary: The team think they know a lot about each other. But they don't know much about their youngest member. A fic mostly about Robin's awesomeness and the team's reaction to it. K plus for mild violence but might change to T in subsequent chapters. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**So, hi. This is my new story, Surprised. I think I will change the name, though. It's kinda rubbish. Anyways, this is mostly about Robin's awesomeness and his team finding out just how awesome he can be. I read some like this, and wanted to make my own. Robin is 13 in this. **

Robin was _not_ feeling the aster. He'd been up since 4.30, and since Batman was off on a mission in China, he was stuck at Mount Justice. He was bored, and had already hacked into his teammates' laptops twice and Mount Justice's central systems once. So he went to the training room.

He was fighting an imaginary opponent, because the punchbags here were too easy and no-one else was awake for him to spar with. Yet.

_Flip. Handspring, kick. Front jab, nice. Duck, roll. Backbend to avoid the sword, cartwheel over the leg. Duck, weave under, handstand and a kick to the face. Missed. Try again. Nailed it! Dodge the sword again, leap over it. Roll, keep rolling, NOW! Spring up and palm-heel strike to the face!_

Robin stopped. His imaginary opponent wasn't very good. He was getting fed up of having to imagine things. Really, his imagination was starting to run out.

An idea struck the Boy Wonder like a bolt of lightning.

He ran over to the cupboard where the combat robots were kept. He'd seen Batman using one of these before, but much to his dismay his team weren't allowed to use them unsupervised. Quickly, he pulled out his lockpick and got to work on the lock. It was now 5.00am.

_Click_. "Yes!" Robin hissed. He'd got past the last of the 7 locks on the cupboard. The door swung open and he grabbed the nearest dummy, pulling it out of the cupboard. He took a closer look at the robot. Its torso was made of what looked like steel, and there were sensors all over its body that Robin figured had to be pressed to deactivate it/win against it. It had four arms, two with pincers on the end, and two with rubber sticks that wouldn't break the skin if they hit you, but that would definitely leave a mark.

He dragged the dummy into the centre of the room. Robin then located the control panel and tried to programme in the settings he wanted. He didn't want an easy fight, so he set the difficulty at level 6. There were only 8 levels in total. The machine didn't like that, and asked for identification before proceeding with the fight. Robin groaned, pulling up his holographic computer on his gauntlet. In a matter of seconds he'd hacked into the robot's settings.

He pressed the _Go_ button on the robot's side. Immediately it started up, with a quick blow to Robin's side that the boy neatly dodged. After a few more misses, Robin had a feel for how the robot fought. He jumped over one arm, and fell into a handspring over the next. In mid-air, he pulled out a batarang and knocked one of the sensors on its metal body. The sensor beeped and turned green. He whooped and continued sparring with the robot, jumping over a pincer arm as it shot out to knock him off his feet.

Artemis had just got up. It was 5.45 am. She swung herself out of bed and got dressed. It was a 'training week' for Young Justice, so their mentors had left them at the mountain. Suddenly she heard a noise. Whooping. Coming from the training room. _Was anyone in trouble?_ She went to wake up the others just in case. By the time she'd woken up a certain speedster, it was already 6 o'clock.

"Meh…" Wally mumbled, half awake, "Whaddya doin'?"

Artemis had to stop herself from bursting out laughing at the sleepy, bewildered expression on his face. The speedster was wearing _Flash_ pyjamas, and his room was decorated with other paraphernalia bearing his mentor's insignia. She picked up a pillow and hit him in the face with it. That woke him up.

"Artemis? Huh? Whatsgoingon? Whereisthefood? Whyareyouinmyroom? Whydidyouthrowapillowattmyface?" Wally said quickly. Artemis responded quickly.

"I heard a noise from the training room. Go wake Kaldur, Robin and Superboy; we need to check it out."

Wally sped off in a blur of light. Artemis sighed and went to M'gann's room to wake her up. Within a minute the Martian was fully aware of what was happening. She went into the bathroom to get dressed, and as soon as she got out again, Wally sped back into the hallway, fully dressed and with Kaldur and Superboy in tow. He looked worried.

"Robin's not in his room." He said nervously. "I think we should check out the disturbance in case it's got anything to do with him." Artemis and M'gann looked at each other anxiously.

Superboy shrugged and walked down the hallway

Without another word, the four other heroes quickly followed him, setting off for the training room.

Robin had knocked out five of the seven sensors on the robot now, and was starting to get the hand of it. As a robot arm moved to knock his feet from under him, the boy jumped up, placed his hands on the robot's 'head' and flipped over it, knocking out the sensor on its head as he did so. Fighting this robot was _way_ better than fighting a punchbag or an imaginary opponent, because although it wasn't a real person, it still moved and 'thought' and tried to defeat you.

Unbeknownst to Robin, the other five members of his team slowly crept round the corner and into the training room.

Superboy was at the front, because he was near indestructible therefore if it was an enemy in there, no-one would get hurt by going first. He sighed in relief as he saw the training room.

"It's clear, guys." He said. They all fanned out from behind him.

"Wait, what's that over there?" M'gann asked quietly. They crept forward for a closer look and saw that it was just a robot sparring dummy.

"Bet someone left it out last time the League were in here." Wally said, "Wait, is that thing turned on?"

They all looked at it, and saw the green light blinking that meant the robot was activated. Superboy cursed under his breath; they all knew he hated the training robots.

Suddenly they heard another exhilarated whoop coming from behind the robot. They quickly retreated back around the corner and saw Robin coming out from behind the robot. Immediately the robot swung all four of its appendages towards the boy.

M'gann was just about to stop the robot using her telekinesis, but Kaldur put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, we should see how he deals with this." He said calmly. Superboy nodded, and Artemis silently agreed. If it looked like Robin was in trouble, they would interfere then. Until that point, they would just watch.

Wally stared at Robin, speechless as he gracefully leapt over the first arm. He grabbed the second arm and used it to swing himself up to dodge the third arm. The fourth arm swung towards him twice as fast as the other two, and M'gann held her breath as he stood still, biding his time to get the best opportunity.

He somersaulted over the pincer arm, then grabbed the second arm and flipped over it. For a brief period of time, the Boy Wonder perched on the arm, perfectly balanced, as it flailed around, trying to get him off. The other heroes stared at him in awe; they knew he was good, but they hadn't seen him fight like this before. He ducked under the first arm, and then launched himself at the final sensor on top of the robot's 'head'.

He hit the sensor with one hand, and then stayed there, in a one-handed handstand as the robot shut itself down, admitting defeat. Robin waited in that very same position for about a minute and a half, and then he sprung backwards off the robot and into a flip…two flips…three! He landed perfectly before he quickly walked off, out of the training room, talking to himself about breakfast.

Superboy, M'gann, Artemis, Wally and Kaldur looked at each other, shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, yeah. I was really shocked that I got **_**that**_** many reviews/followers in ****one night****. Thanks, guys! I feel so warm and fuzzy now. Or should I say asterous? Heh. Thanks enjoy. Don't own anything!**

"I didn't know he was _that_ good," Conner (Superboy) said. The team, minus Robin, were all in the training room after seeing Robin fighting against the training robot. He'd completely owned the robot with a combination of martial arts and acrobatics. Then he'd just left for breakfast, like it was nothing special. Everyone was in awe at their little bird. Wally suddenly gasped.

"Let's have a look at that robot!" He said eagerly, "Black Canary never lets us use them without supervision!" He sped over to the robot on the floor, the others following him at normal speed. At first, the robot didn't seem like anything special. Then the team saw what settings Robin had had it on.

"I believe he had it on level 6," Kaldur stated. Artemis and Wally gaped at him, but Conner and M'gann just looked confused. Artemis took it upon herself to explain.

"It only goes up to level 8 on difficulty, " She said, "The Leaguers use level 5, 6 or 7, with Batman and Superman the only ones to use Level 8." Everyone looked shocked. Conner spoke quietly.

"The highest I've ever used is level 3."

"Level 3," Kaldur said, with Wally and Artemis agreeing.

"Robin had it on Level 6. How is he so good?" Wally asked. No-one had an answer. "So, breakfast?" He said hopefully. Everyone laughed; typical Wally, always wanting food. They left the training room in favour of the kitchen.

Robin was in the kitchen, drinking a tall glass of orange juice and eating a grapefruit. He hardly ever ate unhealthy stuff, it messed up his training. And, being so much smaller (Grrr) than the others, as well as having no superpowers, Robin needed his training to keep him alive.

He'd just dug his spoon into the last grapefruit quarter when the others entered, laughing and joking. He smiled at them, and they sat down at the breakfast bar next to him, with M'gann starting to cook breakfast. She cracked four eggs into a pan and began to fry them.

Kaldur broke the silence.

"Do you train every morning? What time do you get up?" He asked Robin. The others listened intently for his answer.

"Usually I'm up by about 5 o'clock, but I woke up early today so I headed down to the training room at 4." Robin answered. "And I train every morning, but usually I'm quieter. Sorry I woke you up, Artemis." He grinned at the archer.

"Wait, what?" She said, irritated. "How do you know it was me that got up first?"

"I have CCTV," The acrobat answered.

Wally did a huge, dramatic gasp. "YOU STALKER!" Everyone laughed at this, even Conner and Robin.

"No, in the hallway, Wally." Robin said back, "And just because _you_ want to put cameras in Artemis's bedroom doesn't mean we all do." Said people blushed furiously, a bright crimson colour. Robin laughed again.

"Wait…" Wally asked, "I thought the CCTV footage goes to the surveillance rooms, on the central systems…?"

"It does." Robin agreed.

"So then… how did _you_ access it?" It seemed like a fair question to ask, but Robin just snorted. "Dude, I'm serious! How did you get the footage?" The speedster asked, frustrated.

"…Wally. You're talking to a master hacker. Need I say anything else?"

"Oh." Wally blushed, feeling stupid. "You hacked the security system?" He asked, "You must be seriously good at that computer-y stuff."

Robin snorted again.

"Yeah, once you get past the thirty-third firewall you've just got to re-encrypt the code and… yeah, I won't bore your simple mind with all these complicated words." He explained. Even Kaldur laughed at his last comment.

"Is there no end to what you can do?" Wally asked, sarcastically. Robin just smirked at him.

"Eggs are ready!" M'gann called from over by the oven. Wally immediately sped over and grabbed a plate before trying to steal all the fried eggs from the Martian. Kaldur, Conner, and Artemis also went for fried eggs, grabbing some bacon, beans, and toast as they went.

By the time the others had got their food, Wally had already sat down next to Robin.

"Dude, don't you like fried egg? Howcanyounotlikefriedegg? DoIgetyourportion?" Wally speed-talked, Robin only just managing to understand what he was saying.

"S-L-O-W D-O-W-N" The acrobat said, very slowly.

"Aren't you having breakfast?" Wally asked a bit slower. Robin showed him his now-empty grapefruit bowl with just the peel remaining. Wally stared at it uncomprehendingly.

"I've already eaten." Robin answered, again showing him the grapefruit peel. Kaldur, M'gann, Artemis, and Conner had gathered round, curious about their youngest member.

"Dude, you eat _one grapefruit_ and that's your breakfast?" Wally asked him.

"Well, yesterday I had two grapefruits," Robin answered. "I have no powers, so I need to stay in shape for training and to stay alive."

Wally gaped at him. The speedster could not comprehend how Robin managed without eating as much as he did. Artemis nodded understandingly as Conner and M'gann looked on, confused. Kaldur merely nodded too.

When everyone had finished their breakfast, or had it forcibly taken from them (Wally), they headed into the living room/TV room.

"Recognised Black Canary B13" The computerised voice rang out clearly from the Zeta tubes.

Wally jumped, hiding a chocolate bar behind his back. Black Canary entered the room.

"Today, we will be working on something a bit less physical," She said. Superboy frowned. "We're going to work on language skills."

**Sorry this chapter's a little short, guys. I'm not feeling very inspired...**

**Some more reviews could change that though!**

**I don't know any Romani and can't find a decent translation website anywhere!**

**I might have to just use Romanian instead. **


	3. Chapter 3 (Languages part 1)

**Yay! So many reviews! I'm gonna do responses here, but feel free to skip to the **_**ACTUAL STORY **_**if you want. **

**GingerGeek= Thanks! Internet cookies are much appreciated. Have some waffles in return! #####**

**Guest (Dragonfire/Wolfgirl) Thanks! I needed that for help with this chapter. Waffles for you, too! ####**

**randomkitty101= I'm gonna have to use Romanian here. I'm sorry; (sniff) but I can't find a Romani translator anywhere! Argh! And thanks! All reviews appreciated.**

**AsiraK-KarisA = Yep, Robin is a **_**boss**_**.**

**Italic underlined text is in Romani, guys. Sorry, I couldn't find a translator.**

**Sorry if your review wasn't mentioned. I'm kinda also busy, but thanks for reviewing!  
I KNOW ROBIN SPEAKS ROMANI, NOT ROMANIAN. I CAN'T FIND A ROMANI TRANSLATOR WEBSITE ANYWHERE! I am going to have to use Romanian instead. Sorry, **

**SORRY.**

_Previously…_

"_We will be working on language skills." Black Canary said. _

Robin grinned. The others looked at him questioningly. He shook his head, smirking. They walked down the hallway and turned left, into one of the many meeting rooms at Mount Justice. It had a circular table in the middle, and bookshelves lining the walls. There was one window which looked out onto a field outside.

The chairs were bright blue, and had cup holders on each side, plus a footrest. Black Canary took the largest chair which was facing away from the door. M'gann sat next to her on one side and Wally on the other. Robin sat next to Wally and Kaldur, with Conner next to M'gann, and Artemis between Conner and Kaldur.

"So," Black Canary began, "Can anyone tell me why languages are useful?"

M'gann raised her hand timidly, and Robin put his hand in the air, lazily.

"M'gann?"

"They can be used to communicate in different ways, to people from different places." She said. Black Canary smiled at her encouragingly.

"And why might that be useful on a mission?" She asked. This time, it was Robin who answered.

"Because you can talk openly without your enemy knowing what you're on about, you can communicate with suspects, victims, or bystanders in their own dialect, which means they're more likely to trust you, and you can understand what others are saying." He said, slowly, emphasizing the words.

Everyone except for M'gann and Black Canary stared at him, shocked. He shrugged.

"Okay, good point, Robin," Black Canary said, "I know almost the most languages out of anyone in the League or _associated_ with it," She frowned at Robin. "I know English, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, and Russian."

Everyone stared at her, impressed, except Robin, who was polishing a birdarang.

"So how about we all list what languages we know." She added

"Make a list?" Conner asked, "Where's the paper?"

"Oh, not an actual list," Black Canary explained, "We'll just tell each other. M'gann, what languages do you know?"

The Martian blushed.

"I know English, and my first language, Martian. It's very close to Earth English, only slightly modified."

"Very good," Black Canary said. She shot a nervous glance at Robin, who was counting on his fingers and running out of space.

"Conner, how about you?" She asked.

"Just Earth English and I think Cadmus tried to teach me French, but I don't think they succeeded."

"Okay." The older superhero frowned slightly. "Artemis?"

"I know English and Vietnamese fluently, and I'm learning Italian." Robin looked at her knowingly, and she shivered. It got a bit creepy, Robin knowing everyone's secret ID.

"Great! What languages do you know, Kaldur?" Black Canary asked.

The Atlantean blushed. "I only know English and Atlantean." He said. Their 'den mother' looked at him kindly.

"That's ok, there's always room for improvement." She said. Robin frowned, and started counting again. She glared at him, and he smirked back, sticking his tongue out. Everyone watched the silent conversation between the two heroes like it was a bomb about to go off. Finally, Black Canary sighed, and Robin went back to counting.

"Wally,-" She was cut off.

"Hey, its Rob's turn next! You were going round the table!" He yelled indignantly. She just sighed.

"Robin's going to go last."

"No fair!"

"Just tell us," She said, impatiently.

"Okayy," He whined, "I know English and a bit of French and Spanish."

"Cool," Black Canary said, "How much French and Spanish?"

"I don't mean to brag, but I consider myself pretty fluent," Wally said cockily. Robin chuckled, and Wally scowled at him.

"Can you give us a demonstration in Spanish?" Black Canary asked. Wally nodded, and spoke.

"Me dicen fluidez España!" _(I fluent say Spain_) He said. Black Canary smirked, and Robin promptly spoke back.

"No es fluido en español, Wally. Si es así, usted entenderá esto ..." He said. _(You are not fluent in Spanish, Wally. If you are, you will understand this...)_. Black Canary looked at him questioningly, and everybody else just stared confusedly, not understanding anything.

"Te encanta el arquero verde frente a usted!" He said, smirking. _(You love the green archer opposite you!)_ Black Canary sniggered.

Wally just looked confused, and everyone else even more so.

"Erm… sí? He said, confused. (Yes?)

Robin burst out laughing. Black Canary also laughed, smiling at him. Wally turned beetroot red.

"I gather you're _not_ so fluent in Spanish?" She asked him. He just glared at Robin, and turned back to him.

"Yeah, but I bet _he_ doesn't know any other languages!" He said, angrily. Robin chuckled, and Black Canary grinned at him.

"С чего начать?" (Where shall I begin?) He asked Black Canary in Russian. She smiled and said,

"Как насчет самого начала" (At the beginning.) She replied. Wally frowned.

"That's not fair! At least talk to us in something we can understand!" He said. Robin smiled at him.

"So, yeah, that was Russian." The little bird said. He pulled a notebook from his utility belt and gave it to Artemis.

"Mark one tally per language," He instructed. She drew a line on the paper.

"Lìngwài, wǒ zhīdào zhōngguó rén." He said. (_Also, I know Chinese.) _**(AN I'm not going to use those funny symbols, I'll just use the easy-ish one.)**

Everyone stared at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Mandarin Chinese, and Cantonese." He said. Artemis drew another two lines. M'gann looked at him in awe. There were now three lines.

"Soshite, watashi wa akiraka ni nihongo o hanasu." He added, "Y, Wally, español!".

They looked at him again. "And, obviously Japanese and, Wally, Spanish!" Black Canary translated with a sigh. Artemis drew yet another two lines; there were now five.

"What else can you speak?" Conner asked. Robin looked surprised, but told him, thankfully in English. **(AN look on Wikipedia it says his first language is Romanian! I hate you Wikipedia!)**

"Romanian, Tamaran (It's an alien language) and French." He said. Another three lines were drawn on the paper. "Also, I speak Romani- He was cut off.

"Ha, you said Romanian already! Cheater!" Wally shouted. Robin rolled his eyes. Black Canary interrupted.

"He said Romani as well as Romanian." She said.

"What's the difference?" Wally asked grumpily, only to receive a Batglare from Robin.

"It's a completely different language!" He hissed. "_I hate it when people think that! It's my first language, so how is it the same?"_ The last part of his sentence was in Romani. Artemis drew another line. There were now nine lines on the paper. Everyone looked slightly scared by him.

Someone coughed. Robin sighed. It was Batman. He stood in the doorway, watching the 'training' session.

"_Don't worry. We know it's a different thing_" Batman said in Romani. "But that's not your only way of communicating, is it?" He asked.

Robin made a quick series of hand gestures. _(I also am fluent in American Sign Language)_.

"Huh?" Wally asked.

"I did not understand." Kaldur said. "How is that useful?"

Batman sighed. Robin waved his hands erratically again. Batman smirked.

"He said, 'I am also fluent in American Sign Language. And it's useful because if you're gagged or have to be silent, you can still 'talk' by using sign language' That's all true, and I know a certain person in this room who could do very well by not talking!" Batman glared at Wally. Robin snickered. Artemis drew another line.

"Erm… Robin… how many languages/dialects can you communicate in?" M'gann asked him. He held his hand for the little notebook, and Artemis passed it over.

"Let's see…how about eleven?" he said. There was silence. Black Canary coughed.

"That's why I said I know **almost** the most languages out of anyone in the League or **associated** with it. Batman, obviously knows the most, and Robin here knows the next most." Black Canary said, disgruntled.

"Obviously,_ Bats_ knows the most." Artemis sighed.

"Dude, you know _eleven _languages?" Wally said, "That's _epic!_"

"It is a great skill," Kaldur commented.

"Cool!" Artemis added.

"I bet it's hard to stay in English!" Conner said.

"Meh." Wally said.

**AN I'm gonna have to use Romanian as Romani here, sorry. **

"In fata ta, Wally!Copilul care se presupune că vorbește fluent limba spaniolă!" (_In your face, Wally, the kid who supposedly speaks fluent Spanish!")_

Batman chuckled.

"Okay, so now let's talk about ourselves in our first language." Black Canary said.

**AN to be continued next chapter! Because I have to go now and need to give you **_**something**_** as a thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4 (languages part 2)

**FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS BIT IF YOU LIKE! **

**It's not very important but it'd be nice if you read it.**

**Woo! Yeah! Reviews! I love reviews! Have some internet cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) Yeah!**

**Responses**

**Yuu101cutie****= I found the picture on Google images. Thanks for the ideas, I'll definitely use some (if not all) of them. If I use them and forget to put your name on them, I apologise. Heh, KF does that to me too. Robin is 13 in this, and yeah, I thought he'd know more, but I cross-checked several websites and those are his languages. 11. The only thing not canon was that he knew Romanian **_**and**_** Romani; I thought I'd better include it. I'll definitely use the League idea, and maybe the acrobatics one. You win the Reviewer Prize for Chapter 3! Congratulations! The prize is usually I include one of your ideas but I'm gonna do that anyway. Thanks!**

**- Dragonfire- wolfgirl ****No, in this story, Wally doesn't (yet) know Robin's ID. **

**Electra StCloud**** – yeah, Wikipedia can be a little-meh. On the bright side, it does tell me lots of stuff. **

**OK.**

**So, yeah. I'm gonna use Romanian as Romani in this chapter. I'm totally making up the Martian Language as well as the Atlantean. Sorry. **

_Previously…_

"_So how about we talk about ourselves in our first language?" Black Canary asked._

Robin stiffened. Nobody noticed, apart from Black Canary, who smiled at him reassuringly, and Batman, who growled.

"M'gann, you first." She said. The Martian blushed and began speaking.

"Ym polm ste M'gann." She began. **(heh it rhymes.)** "Ndo po acxio sanfes Hy-Sarm" (My name is M'gann and I live on Mars.)

Artemis and Conner smiled at her. Robin smirked. Wally poked Robin in the side, and grinned.

"Well, at least you, me and Conner are going to be able to understand each other!" He whispered. Robin grinned, and Black Canary gave him a knowing smile.

"Conner, your turn." She said.

"Erm, I'm Conner-"

"Yeah, maybe we should leave out the English, because it's kinda silly." Robin muttered. "I mean, it's good to get to know each other and all, but we _already_ know most stuff about each other."

Black Canary huffed, but agreed with him.

"Okay, so no English. If your first language is something else, then continue. Artemis, you speak Vietnamese? Talk about yourself in it. Team bonding." Black Canary said. Artemis scowled, and then began speaking.

"Vì vậy, có. Tôi Artemis, và tôi là một nửa của Việt Nam. Tôi nói nó trôi chảy cũng như tiếng Anh, bởi vì tôi lớn lên nói cả." She said. Wally gaped at her uncomprehendingly. _(So, yeah I'm Artemis, and I'm half Vietnamese. I speak it fluently as well as English, because i grew up speaking both.)_

"That's great!" Black Canary said. Robin nodded and replied, much to her confusion.

"Tôi đã biết. Thám tử, nhớ không?" He said. She looked shocked. _(I already know. Detective, remember?)_

The looks on the rest of the team's faces were priceless.

"Wait, you never said you spoke Vietnamese!" Wally muttered.

"Yeah…guess I forgot." This earned a sarcastic laugh from Black Canary. "Oh yeah, and I know German and Portuguese." He said. **(Idea from GenderBender25) **

Everyone stared at him once more. He started counting again. "Fourteen." He said.

"Dude, you're thirteen and you know _fourteen _languages?" Wally asked, seriously impressed.

"Well, it's only thirteen spoken ones, plus English, and Sign language too." He replied. "Jeez, stop staring already!"

"Where/when did you learn all these?" M'gann asked him. He winced, and then spoke again. He hated being asked about this. It went too deep into his backstory.

"Well I was taught Romanian, Spanish, French, En- and Chinese by my parents…" Batman growled at his mistake. He winced again, but no-one noticed except Black Canary, who gave him an apologetic glance. "I taught myself Sign Language, and Tamaran. Batman taught me Russian, German, Japanese, Portuguese and Vietnamese. And I'm learning Latin."

The team just stared.

_He didn't say who taught him Romani…_ Artemis thought. The beginnings of an idea formed in her head. She didn't tell anyone else, though. It was Robin's thing, and he'd tell the others if he wanted too.

"Kaldur, how about you? Can you talk to us in Atlantean?" Black Canary asked, interrupting the awkward silence which had fallen over the team. He nodded, stood up, and then made a series of popping noises, clicks, and whistles. _(I'm Kaldur'Ahm, partner of King Orin. I am from Atlantis. _He sat back down in his seat again.

"Dude, was that Atlantean?" Wally asked. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"No duh, it was sign language!" She said sarcastically. He just grinned back.

"Yes, it was. When in the sea, our vocal cords are affected so it's hard to make 'normal' sounds, so we talk like that." Kaldur explained.

"Cool!" Wally said excitedly.

"So, Robin, I believe it's your turn now…" Black Canary said slowly.

"Woah, I thought you said no English?!" Wally said angrily. "So why are you asking Robin?" Black Canary looked at Robin, who smirked. He then glared at Wally. _So English isn't his first language…_ Artemis thought.

"Acest lucru ar putea fi un pic de un șoc pentru tine, dar-" Robin said, _(This could be a bit of a shock to you but-)_, but Wally interrupted the acrobat's speech.

"Alright, we know you're a know-it-all. Stop showing off! BC said talk in you first language, and not English. Definitely not Rom-thingy or whatever it is. So you're not meant to talk at all!" Wally yelled. Robin looked hurt and a bit shocked. _So Romani or Romanian is his first language, _Artemis thought.

Robin sighed, and looked at Black Canary for help. She nodded encouragingly, before glaring at Wally.

"I would advise you to let Robin speak. You might learn something." She said. Artemis stuck her tongue out at Wally, who just glared back.

"Așa cum spuneam, înainte de a fi brutal întrerupt, acest lucru ar putea veni ca un soc pentru tine, dar prima mea limbă este limba română. M-am născut în România și a crescut călătoresc într-un circ." _(As I was saying, before i was rudely interrupted, this might come as a shock to you, but my first language is Romani. I was born in Romania and grew up travelling in a circus.)_

Everyone stared at him again. "Erm, this staring thing is getting a little creepy…" He said.

"Wha- but you- he- the- you-language?" Wally managed to splutter. Robin laughed.

"English isn't my first language, it's Romani." He explained. M'gann looked confused.

"But if you come from Gotham, and were born there-" She started, before Robin explained again.

"Who said I was born in Gotham? Heck, who says I was even born in this country?" He asked rhetorically. **(AN I don't know what country Gotham is in. Isn't it America?)**

Wally looked even more confused.

"So if you're not from Gotham, then where?" He asked. Robin's usually happy face twisted into a grimace.

"Sorry, secret ID and stuff." He replied.

Batman coughed, making everyone but Robin jump. They'd forgotten he was there.

"Training time. I was thinking we could do demonstrations." He said to Robin in a gruff voice.

**Yeah! Another chappie! Sorry it's so small. I probably won't update for about a week, I'm on holiday at the seaside!**

**Review!**

**Byeee!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Training with the Bat)

**OMG! So many reviews! Yay! And all so nice! I can't believe so many nice people read my story! Shout outs/replies to…  
GingerGeek = Yeah, I think that idea would be great. Especially if he cooks something **_**really**_** nice.**

**Dragonfire-wolfgirl= yeah, poor you. Math (s) homework sucks. And, I'm using your advice in this chapter.**

**Yuu101cutie= Can you get an account? And thank you, all your nice comments have helped me update sooner. I'm on holiday (vacation) as I'm typing this, so, yeah.**

**CONFESSION TIME!  
I'm sorry I have to say this, but *wince* I actually haven't seen any YJ episodes. I've seen some clips from YouTube, but I can't find the series on DVD anywhere. I've found it on amazon, but they only work in a US DVD player. I'm in the UK. Sorry, but I think I've done a decent job of writing it all the same. **

**Bye!**

Kid Flash was seriously impressed. _Thirteen_ languages? Robin knew that many? Wow.

Batman left the room, Robin eagerly following after him. Black Canary sighed and followed them, with the team after her. She walked down the hallway and across the hall, into the corridor that led to the training room. When she opened the door, she saw Batman glaring up at a spot in the dark rafters of the roof.

"Umm, Batman?" Wally asked, "What _exactly_ did the ceiling do to make you angry?"

Artemis snorted. _Seriously, _she thought, _you do __not__ use sarcasm on the Batman._

Batman just sighed. By this time, Conner, Kaldur, and M'gann had arrived. They all sat down on random pieces ofexercise equipment just inside the door. Kaldur sat on the bench press, M'gann on the treadmill, and Conner on the exercise bike. Black Canary stood, and Wally quickly flopped onto a nearby chair, with Artemis glaring at him from where she sat on the floor.

Batman kept glaring up at the ceiling. Suddenly a cackle echoed around the large room, making Wally nearly fall out of his chair, much to Artemis's amusement. Wally recognised that cackle, and he looked to the rest of his team to confirm his suspicions. They nodded.

"Wait, is Robin up there?" Wally asked. He cackled again, startling everyone except Black Canary, who snickered at the others' reactions. Artemis had squeaked, Kaldur just looked bewildered, Conner had sprung into combat position, and M'gann had immediately camouflaged herself against the wall behind her. After receiving no reply, Wally repeated his question.

"Is Robin up there?" He asked. Batman glowered at him. Suddenly there was a whistling sound from above them. Wally looked up so fast he cricked his neck. The whistling sound stopped. Batman rolled his eyes, and he and Black Canary ushered the others back, away from the sound.

"Hang on… is he going to _jump_ from there? That's like, twelve meters! No way can he-" Wally was cut off by another whistling sound. Suddenly, they could see Robin jump from a rafter. M'gann made a move as if to catch him, but Black Canary put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stand down. He knows what he's doing." She said. No sooner had she said this, than Robin was fast approaching the ground. He was four meters from being a small pancake on the floor, three meters, two and a half…

Just before he hit the ground, Robin pulled his legs up to his body in a perfect tuck position. He did one flip, and then landed, turning the impact into a roll. He bled out the momentum into a handspring and a series of flips. He finished crouching, birdarang in hand. Batman glared at him. He just shrugged it off.

"Robin," The Dark Knight said, "We are going to do a demonstration on ranged combat, stealth, and evasion."

The rest of the team shared excited glances. They knew Robin was an expert martial artist, but now they'd get to see him in action. They'd seen him fight before on missions, but only glimpses, because when you're running or fighting for your life, there's not much time to check on your teammates.

Robin grinned. "Delta Plan twenty eight?" He asked his mentor. Everyone looked confused.

"Twenty seven." Batman answered.

"Weapons?" Robin asked again.

"All non-lethal." Batman responded.

"Environment and time?"

"Half an hour. Free." Robin whooped at this last statement, before shooting his grapple gun and disappearing into the rafters. Batman immediately pulled out a batarang, and threw it at the grapple gun's cable. It sliced clean through the reinforced steel cable that held Robin up. He knew what was going on, however, and he let go of the grapple gun, hanging on to one of the metal support beams in the ceiling instead. He swung his legs up so that he was crouching on the beam, before pulling out a smoke pellet from a pocket in his utility belt and throwing it at Batman.

Batman coughed, temporarily blinded by the smoke in his eyes. Robin took advantage of his predicament, and jumped off his perch. He plummeted downwards, and threw a large birdarang up at the ceiling. The birdarang had a very thin, very strong string attached, and when it hit one of the many beams above their heads, several small screws latched into the metal of the beam, leaving Robin swinging above a disorientated Batman. He leant forwards, gathering speed, before slamming his feet into Batman's shoulders, nearly tipping the older vigilante over.

But Batman wasn't as confused by the smoke as everyone thought. He worked in _Gotham_, for goodness sake! Smoke and smog were regular obstacles he had to overcome in his line of work. He grabbed Robin's feet from his shoulders before the boy could swing off again, and flipped his protégé over his head.

M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, Artemis, and Wally held their breath, expecting their little bird to be slammed into the ground. What they didn't expect was for Robin to actually push off from Batman's shoulders with his feet, launching himself into the air. Batman threw a batarang at him, and it just skimmed his side. Although it missed, the projectile's proximity to him seemed to break Robin's concentration, and he skidded backwards slightly as he landed. He growled, frustrated at himself. Batman frowned. Robin sprung up, putting his hands on his mentor's shoulders. He flipped over his head, digging his hands in to Batman's back. He hit a nerve, and Batman winced.

Robin swung up into the ceiling once more, as Batman prepared for another attack. He dodged a batarang by flipping over and grabbing another beam. Batman pulled out _all_ the batarangs in his utility belt. Robin gulped.

He jumped over one of them, landing on the 10-centimeter wide beam. He crouched low to avoid the next one, but before Batman could throw the rest, something started beeping. Batman straightened up from his combat crouch on the floor. Robin jumped down from the ceiling.

"Woah, why did you stop?" Wally asked.

"Robin won." Batman replied.

"What?" Wally asked, "How did he win? He didn't take you down; you were still able to fight."

Black Canary rolled her eyes. "You're not going to be able to take out a member of the league just yet. Robin wins by surviving. You all do. He hadn't been taken out after half an hour, which is usually the time needed to stabilise any wounds and call for help."

The rest of the team were just about to congratulate Robin when they herd the zeta-tubes announcing an arrival.

"Red Tornado 16." The computerized voice said. Soon after, the android entered the room.

"Team, I have a mission for you." He said.

**Yeah! Another chapter!**

**Next chapter can either be…**

**Detail about the mission and Robin's hacking skills**

**M'gann is ill and Robin cooks**

**After the mission, Robin acts as a doctor. **

**Thanks! Put answers/ideas in your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Doctor Robin)

**AN yeah, I knew I was making a mistake in telling you guys that I'd not seen the show. ****. Kinda got a couple of not-so-nice reviews 'cause of it. But still, I continue! Stay Traught.**

**(At the time I'm writing this,) the main contenders for this chapter were/are= Robin cooks = 2 votes and Robin Doctor= 6 votes. So Robin Doctor wins. I'll have to go into **_**some**_** detail about the mission, but still. Thanks!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially those who voted. Also, thanks to **_**Guest**_** for suggesting one of these ideas to me. (Artemis)**

Artemis cursed under her breath. It was supposed to be a simple surveillance mission of a suspicious-looking fancy dress shop in Gotham. Now the team were being chased by a demonic clown Robin recognised called The Joker.

It started when they got out of the bio-ship in one of Gotham's large parks. They followed Robin and Artemis, who had been elected leaders of the mission because they knew Gotham City, out of the park. By the time they reached the fancy dress shop in question, they'd already stopped twelve muggings, an attempted murder, three armed assaults, and a bank robbery.

"I knew Gotham was rough, but this is just insane!" Wally commented, "How do you cope?" He asked Robin and Artemis. Artemis just scowled, but Robin shook his head.

"You just get used to it, I guess." He said, narrowly dodging the foot of a homeless guy who'd just tried to jump him. He twisted the guy's arm behind his back, and then shoved him down the street. The homeless guy pulled out a knife. Just as he was about to throw it, a batarang knocked it out of his hands. He cursed and ran off. Kaldur, Conner, and M'gann looked at Robin curiously.

"What can I say?" He asked rhetorically, "Its Gotham." He stated. Wally snorted sarcastically.

"Erm, guys," M'gann said, "We're here." She was right. They were at the fancy dress shop. It was the crummiest shop in Gotham, which wasn't saying much, as nearly all shops in Gotham were crummy. It had a big, light up sign that read:

THE JOKE'S ON YOU! The best fancy dress shop in Gotham!

Underneath the sign was a boarded up window. On the board, someone had spray-painted a playing card. Robin recognised the card, and winced.

"You know what this means?" Kaldur asked.

"Yup." Robin answered, "It's the work of The Joker. He's a criminally insane clown-type guy, Batman's arch-enemy. He's got green hair, a massive red smile, and scary clown makeup. He likes to be…theatrical. He uses this laughing gas, so powerful it can be fatal." Robin finished. Everyone looked slightly scared.

"So… what's he doing at a fancy dress shop?" Wally asked.

"It's his latest hideout. Batman knew he'd found another place in Gotham after he'd broken out of Arkham. Anyone who goes into the shop," Robin nodded towards the door, and the team saw a row of well-hidden holes in the wall in the doorway, "never comes out." He said. M'gann gulped.

"That's right, little birdie…" An eerie voice echoed around them.

"Joker." Robin sighed. "Not you again."

_Timeskip_

M'gann groaned. She was trying to fly the bio-ship through a particularly rough storm cloud, on the way back to Mount Justice. The only person not injured was Conner, although he was a bit shaken up. The Joker had somehow got his hands on some kryptonite, and it was only due to Robin's quick thinking that Conner wasn't dead or captured.

Wally was unconscious, having run out of food, and had a nasty bump on his head, (suspected concussion) from being thrown into a wall by one of Joker's goons. He also had a bad graze along his back from sliding along the ground. He lay on his front in his seat, which confused his seat belt. Kaldur nursed a split lip and a couple of broken fingers, and he also was thrown into a wall, but due to his increased Atlantean strength, bore no marks of this. M'gann had got off rather lightly, with only a twisted ankle and bruised arm. Artemis had a nasty, fairly deep gash along one arm, a large cut running down her back, bruises forming all over her face, and several bruised ribs.

Robin had lasted the longest against the Joker's goons, and had sustained a deep cut on his left leg, (the Joker had equipped his henchmen with horrible, sharp knives) a swollen (and rapidly bruising) jaw from not avoiding a hard right uppercut, bruising around the little of his right eye that could be seen from under his mask, a sprained ankle, and a pulled muscle in his left arm, not to mention all the little cuts and bruises that he'd got when it was _his _turn to be thrown into a wall.

Robin winced. Despite his numerous injuries, he was staying traught for the sake of his teammates.

M'gann got past the storm cloud, and landed in the Launch Bay of Mount Justice. "We need help," She said.

"We can't. The League are away on an off-world mission." Robin answered. M'gann gasped in despair. "Conner, you take Wally. Bring him down to the medical bay." Robin instructed.

Conner nodded, took the unconscious Wally from his seat, and ran off.

"Kaldur?" He said. The Atlantean raised his head. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine, Robin." He replied. Robin snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm the Joker." He said sarcastically. "Get down to the medical bay."

Kaldur immediately did as he said, and walked off to the medical bay.

Only Artemis remained in the bio-ship. M'gann winced as she took in the extent of the girl's injuries. Robin carefully lifted her shoulders off the chair, being careful not to knock the cut on her back. He scooped up her legs and picked her up. M'gann yelped as she tried to put weight onto her ankle.

"Yeah, don't do that." Robin said. "See if you can _fly_ down to the medical bay instead. I'll meet you there with Artemis.

_time skip_

_At the medical bay_.

Conner had put Wally on one of the beds, face down. He'd carefully removed the top of his uniform to reveal raw skin and a huge graze on his back. Kaldur sat on one of the hard plastic chairs next to the bed. M'gann also sat next to the bed, but she hovered slightly off the ground. When Robin arrived, he gently lay Artemis down on a bed opposite Wally's. Her crop top costume revealed several cuts on her side, and a nasty one along her back.

Everyone (except Wally and Artemis) looked at Robin, expecting him to hop into a bed as well, due to the extent of his injuries. He rolled his eyes.

"Come _on_, have _none_ of you got any medical training?" He asked. Everyone (who was conscious) shook their heads. He rolled his eyes again. "Guess it's up to me, as _usual_."

"Kal, get some ice on that lip," Robin said, pointing to a nearby icepack. "It's frozen seawater, it should help it heal faster." Kaldur obeyed, pressing the icepack to his split lip. Robin leaned over to grab another icepack, (not seawater) which he pressed to the bump on Wally's head.

"M'gann, ankle." He said, holding his hand out. She carefully put her bad foot on the floor, next to him. He gently took the foot, pulling a roll of elasticated bandages from his utility belt. He wrapped her foot neatly and quickly. "Lie down, take a rest." He instructed, pointing to the couch. She floated over to the couch and flopped onto it.

"Conner, let's see your hand." He asked. Superboy wasn't even aware his hand was injured, but Robin never missed anything. He had a medium-size slice across the top of his hand. Robin carefully cleaned the cut, making Conner wince as the antiseptic stung him, and then wrapped it in a bandage. "Go sit by M'gann," He suggested, which cheered the Kryptonian up no end. He went over to the couch and sat by M'gann.

"Kaldur, how's the lip?" Robin asked. The Atlantean removed the icepack, to reveal a partly-formed scab over the split. "Good, the seawater works! Keep it on there." He told him. "Now, your fingers?" he asked.

"Yes, they are…painful." Kal replied.

"Broken," Robin corrected him.

"How can you tell?" Kaldur asked, as Robin started to bandage his fingers, securing them in position.

"They're bruised along one side, and wonky. Perfect criteria for broken bones." Kaldur just stared at him. 'The Boy Wonder' seemed an appropriate name, he thought, because there wasn't a lot Robin couldn't do.

"Kaldur, I'll need your help treating these two," Robin said, gesturing to Artemis and Wally, as he put Kaldur's bad hand in an elevation sling against his chest. "Am I right in saying you are probably the least affected?" He asked. He was about to contradict the little bird when he noticed the choice of words… _Affected, not __hurt__. Conner's in shock because he's not been physically hurt before_.

"Okay. What do you need me to do?" He asked Robin. Robin nodded towards the bandages, and with his good hand, Kal passed them over. Carefully, Robin began to wrap Wally's head, to reduce the effects of his concussion. Artemis was still out cold.

Robin grimaced, "It's probably best to fix her back before she wakes up." He said, reaching for a sterile needle-and-thread set. He gave Kaldur a knock-out gas pellet, and he crushed it in front of her face. "To make sure she doesn't wake up yet," He said.

Slowly, painstakingly slowly, Robin stitched up the cut in her back, after cleaning it. He then proceeded to stitch the cut on her arm, before bandaging it neatly. He took out another pellet and crushed it under her nose.

"Whaaa… Ow." She said as she woke up. "Oh." Artemis quickly inhaled, and then gasped as her bruised ribs protested.

"Sorry I woke you, but I need you to be conscious for this bit so you can breathe." Robin told her. He grabbed a roll of medical tape and fixed up her ribs. "That's still gonna hurt like hell, so… try not to sneeze." He said afterwards. Artemis sank back on the bed as Kaldur tended to her small cuts, cleaning and dressing them.

"Since when did I have _stitches_?" Artemis yelped. Robin winced.

"Uh, about that…" He said, "I kinda had to fix your arm and your back, didn't want you to get infected or bleed to death."

"Oh." She replied.

"You're taking it well," Kaldur noted.

"Yeah, well, a THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD just sewed up my arm and back!" She yelled, "It's probably gone all green and icky…" Robin looked hurt at this last statement. She started to unwrap the bandages to reveal a very not-green-and-icky wound, and a row of small, neat stitches. Her back was the same story.

"Um, thanks, Robin." She said quietly.

"Jeez, have faith!" He said, only half-sarcastically. "Now lie back on the bed and rest." She obeyed, still looking at him intently. "Kaldur, you should rest too. Sit down." He suggested. Kaldur sat, his knees giving out at the last second.

Robin winced. "Hate this part." He muttered to himself. Over on the couch, Conner heard him and frowned. He grabbed another icepack and pressed it to the side of his face so it numbed both his jaw and his eye. He strapped the icepack to his face so he could use both his hands, and started to bandage his sprained ankle. It hurt. A lot. After that, he (very awkwardly) used his right arm and his teeth to wrap another bandage around the pulled muscle in his left arm.

He rummaged in his utility belt, before scowling.

"Kaldur, have you got any anaesthetist capsules?" He asked. Kaldur raised one eyebrow and shrugged.

"They numb things so you can't feel them." Robin explained. Kaldur shook his head.

"Nope." He answered.

"Great. And we're fresh out of icepack, just my luck." Robin muttered. Conner, again, overheard, but this time he wandered over to the boy. Artemis, too, looked on, interested. M'gann heard the noise and woke up from her nap. Kid Flash was the only one who wasn't watching Robin, mainly due to his state of unconsciousness.

"Conner, pass me that packet." Robin said, his voice strained and nervous. Conner took the packet Robin had pointed to, and gave it to the acrobat. Robin ripped it open with his teeth, and caught the surgical needle and thread that fell out.

"No. Way." Artemis said, from her position on the bed. "_I_ had to be KO for you to stitch me up. You're not gonna be able to do it yourself…" She trailed off, seeing the look on Robin's face.

"Oh, and it's not like I have any choice. None of _you_ can do it, and the League's on an off-world mission, and so _cannot help us_." Robin snapped.

He carefully cleaned out the cut on his leg, wincing when his flesh came into contact with the antiseptic.

Artemis and M'gann had to look away when he started to stitch up his leg. Not one tear escaped his bright blue (unseen) eyes as he slowly and carefully fixed his leg, _without_ an anaesthetic. Afterwards, he wrapped it in a bandage neatly and quickly. He exhaled nervously when he was done.

At last, the others saw that Robin had taken care of _everyone's_ injuries. How the Boy Wonder had done all that whilst trying to hold himself together was a mystery to them. They were amazed; a _thirteen_-year-old had cleaned and dressed all of their wounds, set Kaldur's fingers, and done _stitches _on Artemis's back and on _himself_, without anaesthetic.

Robin checked Wally and Artemis's vitals, (blood pressure, heart rate, etc.) before hooking Wally up to an IV just to be sure his friend was ok. He then looked each of the conscious heroes in the eyes, and then he exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

A very impressed archer whistled lowly.

"They don't call him the Boy Wonder for nothing, do they?" She said.

**Yay! Longest chapter yet, 2268 words, ****excluding ****ANs. Yeah, I'm running out of ideas. Next I can do…**

**Robin hacking (As a prank or as part of a mission or whatever)**

**Robin cooking**

**Other skills (maybe circus-based, the language used and stuff)**

**Epic acrobaticness. **

**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR IDEAS!**


	7. Chapter 7 (Chef Robin)

**Wahoo! So many reviews! Responses comin' up. **

**ahrua192, = It's a different situation. And, I am SO using your idea for this chapter. THANK YOU! You win the reviewer prize for this chapter! Congrats and cookies! (::) ( : : )**

**SandmanSlim, = I think I'm gonna use your idea next chapter, if that's ok with you. It sounds great, and maybe I could put in a reference to Zitka? (His circus elephant.)**

**Thanks to all reviewers, even if you're not mentioned here, I still appreciate your reviews and I'm sorry I can't answer them individually, because that would bore everyone to death.**

Robin groaned. He'd just woken up, and the bruising on his face ached badly. His arm throbbed painfully, and the cut on his leg was nearing agony. Painfully, he dragged himself out of bed and put on his Robin costume. He was sleeping in the mountain, because the Justice League was still away on their off-world mission. He remembered the previous night, and winced as he thought about his battered and bruised teammates. Wally's shredded back. Artemis' gash on her side and arm. Conner's bashed ego. Kaldur's fingers and lip. M'gann's ankle. All the injuries he'd had to patch up. And his leg. The one he'd stitched up, _without _anaesthetic. That _hurt_. A lot.

He thought about his teammates, no, his friends. It wasn't just their physical injuries that had left a mark. They were all nervous and slightly disturbed. None of them had had any experience with a villain like the Joker before, and the encounter unnerved all of them. They were _not_ traught at all. They were, in fact, very distraught. Robin planned something to make them feel a bit better.

M'gann was still in the Medical Bay, with Artemis and Wally. Conner had, not without a lot of persuasion, gone back to his room in the mountain, and Kaldur to his as well. The separate locations wouldn't make his plan any easier. Sighing, Robin walked out of his room, wincing when he put weight on his bad leg. He wouldn't be able to walk very far on it, not at all. He thought for a second, then flipped onto his hands, and walked on his hands down to the kitchen. Being an acrobat was very convenient.

Once in the kitchen, Robin flipped back onto his feet, cursing as his bad leg protested. He walked (read, struggled) over to the fridge. He opened it, then pressed a button on the inside of it, which opened up a secret compartment, about a meter long, and tem centimetres wide and deep. He reached into the hole and pulled out a crutch, before closing the compartment and leaning his weight on the crutch**. (AN I have no idea why he would keep a crutch in the fridge. The idea just came to me whilst watching YJ episode 8 (?) Bereft.**) He sighed in relief as the weight was taken off his bad leg.

Using the crutch, he walked over to the cupboards, and pulled out some eggs, flour, and milk. He thought for a second, before opening his _secret_ cupboard, which was in fact under a special tile on the floor. From his secret cupboard, he pulled out a plastic packet containing seaweed, a load of chocolate and marshmallows, some coconut pieces, some salted potatoes, and some _Lo'poi_, a sweet fruit from Mars. Robin had kept these foods in this cupboard for use in an emergency, and their current situation definitely qualified**. (I don't know if Conner likes potatoes, and I'm just making up the Mars thing. Coconut is used lots in Vietnamese cooking, so I figured Artemis would like those)**

_Timeskip_

Artemis mumbled incoherently. She stretched out, gasping when the movement pulled at the stitches in her arm and side. Suddenly, the memories of the previous day's failed mission and the extents of her and her friends injuries came rushing back into her head. She turned sideways, and saw Wally on her left side, asleep. He didn't look too good either; he lay face down with bandages wrapping his back, and all over his head. He moaned, and met Artemis's eyes with his bright green ones.

"Did that seriously happen?" He asked, confused. "Why am I here? AmIinthemedicalbay? Whathappenedtoyou?" He speed-talked.

"Um, yeah." Artemis said, trying to make sense of what the speedster had just said. "We got back in the bio-ship. You were pretty…out of it." Her worry was clearly evident in her tone of voice. Wally shifted uncomfortably in his bed, trying to turn over onto his back.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Artemis said, trying not to laugh at the look on the speedster's face. "Take a look at your back." Wally obliged, and stifled a gasp.

"Whathappenedtome?" He asked, quickly.

"You were thrown into a wall and slid along the floor." She answered.

"Well done, Sherlock." He said sarcastically, "I mean, who bandaged it and fixed my head? I didn't see Red Tornado anywhere."

M'gann shifted in her sleep, muttering things in Martian. Wally noticed, and looked over Artemis's bed to see the green girl. He was shocked to see that she, too, was injured. _What happened when I was out? _He thought. He didn't know that M'gann was awake, and that she had heard his question over the mind-link.

_Just linking up the others. _She said (thought) through the link. Wally yelped, startled.

_Artemis online_, the archer's mental voice sounded through the link.

_Kaldur online_

_Conner online_

_Wally online!_

_Ok, everyone's here,_ M'gann said. _Wait, what about Rob?_ Wally asked.

_I think we'll let him sleep in after yesterday_, Kaldur advised. _Why, what happened? _Wally asked. Immediately, a jumble of words, sounds, and pictures flooded through the link as everyone tried to explain what had happened. _STOP! _M'gann telepathically yelled, _the link can't take all this random stuff. Since I was conscious for most of it, I'll show you what happened, _she said.

An image came over the mental link. The team flinched as they recognised the picture; it was of a laughing Joker. The next picture was fuzzy, but it was from the inside of the bio-ship. They could all see Wally crashed in his seat face-down, and Artemis's cut on her back. They saw Kaldur's bloody lip and broken fingers, and Robin's numerous injuries, especially the gash on his leg.

The picture changed, and now it was more like a video. They saw Wally on a bed in the medical bay, and Robin tending to Kaldur's lip and fingers. Robin wrapping M'gann's foot, and calming Conner down. They saw him carefully clean and dress Wally's back.

_Wow, _Wally thought, _Boy Wonder much?_

_That's not the half of it, _Artemis added, _Wait until you see what happens next._

Then they saw Robin clean Artemis's side wound. _I'm so glad I was unconscious for that part_, she thought. The next thing they saw was Robin carefully stitching up her wound. He then did the same for the gash on her arm.

There was a collective wince from everyone except Wally, who didn't know what was coming up next.

A tinny version of Robin's voice sounded. "_Kaldur, have you got any anaesthetist capsules left?" _

"_No" _the answer came.

The sound faded. The next image was of the team, gathered around Robin, who had a needle and thread in his hands.

"_No. Way_." The Artemis in the picture said, from her position on the bed. "_I had to be KO for you to stitch me up. You're not gonna be able to do it yourself…_"

Wally gasped, seeing what Robin was planning to do.

The next image was of Robin, teeth gritted, slowly stitching up his leg. Then the image faded, for good.

_Wow_. Wally said, through the link. M'gann then broke the link, as she dozed back to sleep.

Robin grinned as he flipped the pancake over in his pan. He'd done a total of twenty three pancakes, which equalled four each for the rest of his team, plus three extra for Wally, because the speedster always ate huge portions.

He filled four pancakes with the seaweed, before putting them on a plate. The next seven he filled with a mixture of chocolate and marshmallows, before spreading them over two plates. After that, he sliced up the _Lo'poi_, and put the slices on the next four pancakes. Next were the potatoes, which were loaded onto another plate with pancakes. Finally, Robin cut up the coconut flesh into small cubes, before mixing them with some whipped cream, and loading them into the last four pancakes.

He put the plates onto a small metal trolley, and with the aid of his crutch he pushed the trolley down the hallway. First stop = Conner's room.

He gently knocked on the door, before hearing a faint "Come in," from inside. Conner looked up at him, confused. He passed over the plate of pancakes with potatoes, and the clone's face lit up as he saw his favourite comfort food. He turned to thank Robin for it, but the ninja-acrobat was gone.

Kaldur had just woken up, when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter," He said. Much to his surprise, no-one came in. He walked over to his door (which opens inwards) and opened it. There was no-one there. He was about to close the door, when he looked down. On the floor, there was a plate of steaming hot seaweed pancakes. Kaldur smiled as he picked up the plate and headed back into his room, where he enjoyed his breakfast.

Next stop for Robin was the Medical bay. He slowly opened the door to see all the patients sleeping calmly in their beds. Quickly, he ran over and placed the two plates of chocolate and marshmallow pancakes on the table next to Wally's bed. He put the _Lo'poi_ pancakes next to M'gann's bed, and set the coconut ones down next to Artemis. He left the trolley outside the door of the Medical bay, and then (slowly and painfully) hauled himself up into the air vents, being careful not to jarr his leg wound.

Once he was in the air vents, he pulled out a small pipette **(AN you know those things that drip water?)**, from his utility belt, and filled it with water from one of the many water bottles he carried at all times. He then dripped some of this water onto Wally's head, to wake him up. _Dang, why does he have to be such a heavy sleeper?_ He thought. After about ten more drops of water, Wally woke up.

"Whaa?" He mumbled, before seeing his plates of marshmallow-chocolate pancakes, "FOOD!"

Wally's huge shout woke everyone up, and then they all saw their respective plates of pancakes.

"How did this get here?" M'gann asked, digging in to her breakfast.

"Mmf mnow," Wally said, his mouth full of food. Artemis scowled at him. He swallowed, before adding "I _said_, I dunno how this food got here." After he'd spoken, his attention immediately returned to his food.

"I think I know," Artemis said, looking up at the air vent Robin was hidden in. He winked at her, then vanished.

**Yeah! Next up, **

**Epic Acrobaticness**

**Animals, i.e. elephants, circus stuff etc. **

**Hacking**

**Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read my story! Cookies for all!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Oh, yeah, I changed my username.**

**I need URGENT HELP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I NEED A THING ROBIN CAN DO AMAZING ACROBATICS ON. IT NEEDS TO BE SOMETHING THEY'D COME ACROSS NATURALLY, ON A MISSION OR NOT. **

**HELP!**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 (Acrobaticness one)

**AN woo! So many reviews. Most of you wanted ninja/acrobatness for this chapter, so here it is. **

**ahrua192= Congratulations! You're the 100****th**** Reviewer! And, yeah, I like the jungle idea, and I'll definitely do a maths one. **

**YJWriter= Yeah, I'm jealous of a lot of fictional characters. That doesn't mean it's not really weird, but still. YOU WIN THE REVIEWER PRIZE FOR THIS CHAPTER! WOO!**

**Broken Antler in Winter = Yeah, I'm doing a jungle.**

**Babybird101= Yes, that was very helpful. Thank you. **

Robin was fed up. He'd spent three weeks without much training because of his leg wound, and for a hyperactive superhero like him, that was _extremely_ difficult. Even Batman had trouble convincing his ward to stay still for more than five minutes. Robin liked to _move_, to always be doing _something_. Staying still, not training, that was almost like torture for him. He'd tried tumbling and even floor work in the gym, but the height, all the exhilaration, the drama, it just wasn't there. Robin needed to _fly_.

The rest of the team could sense Robin's anxiousness, but had no idea why he was acting this way. They were all still recovering from their various injuries, and although Conner was the first one to fully recover, he still refused to spar with Robin, claiming the younger boy could get hurt. At this excuse, Robin was furious. Kaldur was the next to recover, and he'd sometimes spar with Robin, but Robin could tell he wasn't really trying. Wally was trying to cheer him up with numerous video games, and that worked for a while, but the _rush_, the _movement_, the _flight_ wasn't there. It just wasn't the same.

So when he'd beaten Wally at _Supreme Tactical War 3_, Robin was starting to despair. It had taken Batman, Red Tornado, and Black Canary to keep him away from the gymnastics equipment. They'd resorted to locking it away in a completely unknown (i.e. a really easy to find) location. Of course, Robin had found it straight away, but it was locked with both electrical _and_ the good ol' fashioned locks, ones designed by the dark knight himself. So, yeah, Robin was stuck.

His leg still hurt like anything, but it was the distractions that took his mind off it. Now, with nothing to do, Robin was fed up and in pain. _Not _a great combo. KF didn't seem to see it at all, and the only one slightly sympathetic was Artemis, but she, too, was out of commission due to her back wound.

So when Batman assigned them a mission in the Amazon Rainforest, which was about a month and a half later, in a freakin' _jungle_, Robin was beyond whelmed. He literally bounced into the bio-ship, jumping into handsprings up the ramp. Kaldur looked over at the rest of the team questioningly.

"Is there something I've missed?" He asked. He heard Robin's eager cackle from inside the ship.

"No," He replied. "Just Robin." Everyone looked confused, causing Robin to cackle again. M'gann flew the bio-ship, and Robin was receiving coordinates on his holographic wrist computer. The mission briefing had been so unclear that someone might assume the Dark Knight had set it purely to get them out of the mountain. He'd mentioned something about animals behaving strangely, before herding them onto the ship and sending them on their way.

"Okay, so according to my wrist computer, we're here. Around in a three-mile radius, the animals have been acting strangely. So… we should probably get off now." Robin said. Everyone except Conner and M'gann looked at him as if to say '_Are you mad?". _The reason for the funny looks was that the bio-ship was more than fifty feet above the rainforest canopy, and Robin was suggesting they get out.

"Uh, Rob?" Kid Flash asked, "How _exactly_ do you suggest we get out without falling to our deaths?"

At this last question, it would seem that Robin winced, before quickly grinning again.

"Easy. M'gann, you fly Kaldur down," He said. "Superboy, you can hold both KF and Artemis and jump down." The rest of the team looked a little queasy at his suggestion, but agreed. Superboy put one arm around Wally, the other around Artemis, and jumped out of the craft. There was a heavy thud as he landed. When he was halfway down, M'gann used her telekinesis to lower down Kaldur, before starting to fly down.

"Wait, Robin? How will you get down? I can fly you if you want." She said, worried for the acrobat. He just smirked. "Don't wait for me!" He shouted back over the noise of the ship and the winds.

M'gann sighed, still worried, and made a move to grab Robin. He just danced out of the way, which unfortunately meant he jumped out of the ship. M'gann quickly raced to the ground to try and find his landing point. She met up with the rest of the group on the soft, mossy ground of the jungle.

"Hey, where's Robin?" Artemis asked. She pointed upwards, at a brightly coloured blur that was rapidly moving downwards. "Hold on, is that him?" She asked the martian.

"We need to catch him," Aqualad stated, moving to the point he thought Robin would hit the ground. "M'gann, can you-" His instruction was cut off by Wally, who grinned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. He's got this." He said comfortably. They were about to contradict him, when they heard a familiar sound. It was a laugh. No, a cackle. A gleeful cackle. They looked up, and gasped.

For Robin had grabbed a random vine as he fell through the air, and was now swinging back and forth on it. He laughed, and then threw himself off the vine into a backwards flip. He grabbed another vine and swung. The team had to run to catch up with him, he was moving at such a speed.

He stayed on that vine for the longest time possible, before grabbing the next one with his ankles. He grinned at his shocked teammates as he sped through the air laughing. It felt so good to finally _fly_, like he'd been grounded all his life and had just launched into the air. He spread his arms out as he swung, and smiled as he felt the wind on his face. Suddenly, he pulled up on the vine and flipped into a nearby tree. The team stopped at the base of the tree, confused. Where was Robin? Shouldn't he have come down yet?

The startled squawk of a bird pulled them back to reality. Robin once again leaped off the branch, and just fell. He was in the air for maybe three seconds, when he grabbed a nearby vine and, whooping, swung back into the jungle.

Kaldur sighed, and then looked back at Robin. "We'd better catch up." He said. Wally sped off, followed by Artemis and the others. They found Robin amidst a tangle of vines, at the top of what could quite possibly be the tallest tree in the jungle.

He hung off one vine, then wrapped another around his waist and jumped. He was so graceful as he moved through the air, Artemis thought, that she could see how he got his name. He was just like a bird in his small, quick movements and lithe body. She gasped in amazement as he perched atop a branch, and then threw himself off, tumbling, turning, _flying_ through the air. He flipped once, twice, three times… FOUR?

"…Woah." Wally said. The others were speechless.

Robin dropped to the ground in front of them with a cackle.

"You have _no_ idea how good that felt." He said. "Can we go now?"

"Wait, what about the mission?" M'gann asked, "The animals-"

Robin just laughed. "Yeah, I _so_ owe Batman one."

**Yeah! Another chapter! I'm getting almost a chapter a day here! So, for the next one…**

**Animals etc. (Please note, this will **_**not**_** be in the jungle.)**

**Hacking**

**Something random i.e. acting skills or a game of clue(do)/scrabble, or annoying a member of the League. **

**And, how long do you think I should drag this story on for? It's gonna get a little boring if I keep going too long. **

**Advice appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9 (Who says Robin can't fly?)

**Loads of reviews! Thank you SO much for this. **

**Suggjestines= thanks for the ideas. I was running out of them.**

**Piggythelaw= thank you for keeping up with every chapter. You win the reviewer's award this time, congratulations!**

**ahrua192= I think I'll use that idea for this chapter. **

**ONWARDS!**

The mission was supposed to be simple. Of course, all their missions are supposed to be simple, and end up blown out of proportion. At the moment, the team were sitting on a small runway, trying to think of how they could get home. They'd all taken a bit of a beating by some regular thugs, it wasn't anything too special. Except for the fact that they were now all stranded in the outback of somewhere in Africa, with no feasible way of getting out of there. And the sun was setting. Great.

M'gann could've flown, but she was exhausted from the earlier combat, and Kaldur could've swum, but he didn't want to leave his teammates behind. KF could have just run back, but he hadn't eaten for ages, and so couldn't yet tackle long distances.

Aqualad had gone down to a nearby lake to try and contact his mentor, but had had no luck because the lake was polluted freshwater, which was almost out of his control completely. Wally and M'gann were trying to build a shelter out of sticks, leaves, and vines, and were having nearly as much success as Kaldur. Conner was grumbling to himself in a corner of the clearing, and Artemis was scouting around for anything that might help them. Robin was somewhere in the trees, lying back in a hammock he'd made out of vines. Out of all the members of the team, Robin seemed the most relaxed about the concept of having to stay in the outback with lots of nasty animals for the night.

"How can you not mind this?" Artemis asked him, looking up to where she thought he was. His reply came from the other side of the clearing.

"I've done this before." He replied calmly.

"What, stayed in the African forest-outback-area for the whole night alone with creepy animals?" She retorted, disbelief written across her features.

"Well, actually it was the _Australian_ outback, but yeah, I've done this before." Artemis just gaped at him in response, silently asking for an explanation. He didn't go into any more detail.

Suddenly Artemis tripped over something. She cursed and looked back at the object. It looked like…a propeller? What was a propeller doing in the African Jungle?

"Robin, guys, you should take a look at this." She called. The others were there almost immediately. Robin grabbed a vine and slid down it, nearly giving the others a heart attack. Artemis pointed at the propeller sticking out of the ground. Robin grinned.

"Of course, the crash of nineteen ninety six!" He said. "A plane crashed into the jungle in Africa, but there weren't any people in it at the time. They'd all bailed out!" The others just looked at him, confused. He sighed. "If we can find the rest of the plane, I can try and put it back together again and get us out of here. The other parts can't be more than half a mile away. Get looking!" He said. Nobody thought to point out that none of them knew how to fly a plane.

Within an hour, they'd found a rather rusty engine, a bashed-up fuselage, a half full fuel tank, one and a half wings, and a not-very-substantial cockpit. **(AN I am just making this up, I have no idea how to build a plane. Just use your imagination if you do.)**

They gathered up the pieces and headed back to the clearing. Robin was pulling some copper wires, a miniature welding torch, and some other tools (e.g. pliers) out of his utility belt. KF had no idea how the welding torch fit in there or what powered it, but it seemed to work, so he decided not to curse it by asking why. Robin whooped aloud s the team brought back the pieces of what used to be a plane.

"Kaldur, M'gann, can you try and find some bamboo? It needs to be about this long," Robin moved his hands apart, "And this wide." They went to find the material. Robin pulled out the welding torch and began to secure the cockpit into the fuselage. Once that was done, he started work on the engine. He had to short-circuit some of the wires so they wouldn't explode, but he eventually got the engine back to working standard, after about another hour's worth of work. By this time, it was getting dark.

Kal and M'gann returned with the bamboo. He quickly showed them how to lash it together into sheets using vines, and they continued. He took some rubber tubing from his belt and connected the fuel tank up to the engine.

"Kaldur, can you pass me those sheets of bamboo?" He asked. The Atlantean looked at him questioningly, but did as he asked. He started to tie the bamboo onto the half-wing, whilst Wally secured the undamaged wing to the fuselage. He fixed the hastily mended wing to the plane.

"Wha- NO WAY! I am _not_ flying in a plane made partly of bamboo!" Artemis protested. Robin just shrugged.

"Okay, stay in the jungle then." He said. Grumbling, Artemis consented to being in the plane. Robin quickly fixed the propeller and connected it with the engine, before attaching it to the front of the plane.

"So… there's room for about four people in the plane." Robin calculated, "M'gann, how small can you shapeshift?" He asked her. She shrunk down to the size of a three-year-old. "So, you can sit on Conner's lap…" She blushed furiously, before following the clone into the plane.

"Artemis, Wally, you'll have to share a seat…" They both looked furious at this.

"Hey, why can't I share with Conner?" KF asked.

"Conner's too tall to share with any of us unless we're that size," He gestured to M'gann, "And I doubt you can shape shift too."

"Yeah, but what about Kaldur? Why can't I share with him instead?" The speedster asked.

"Same reason, plus Kal's Water Bearer's won't fit if he shares a seat." Robin replied. Grumbling, Artemis and Wally headed for the plane.

"Kaldur?" He asked. "Can you get in the next seat?" The protégé of Aquaman nodded, and headed for the plane.

Conner and M'gann sat on the back seat, with Artemis and Wally pressed up against the side of the plane, trying to get as far away from each other as possible in the small space of the passenger area. Kaldur sat in the last seat, the furthest forwards.

"Wait, what about Robin?" Wally asked. "Where's he gonna sit?"

The speakers of the plane crackled. Nobody knew how, but Robin had somehow activated them with a random car battery he had in his utility belt. Suddenly, Robin's signature cackle came through the speakers.

"Why, Wally, I am going to sit in the pilot's seat." He said. There was silence.

"Wait, isn't a _pilot_ someone who flies a plane?" The little-kid M'gann said nervously.

"Yup!" Robin replied. There was a spluttering noise, and then the engines started wheezing to life.

"Thank You for flying with Robin Airlines. Please fasten your seatbelts for take-off!" He laughed. Everyone in the passenger section looked down at their seats, where the absence of seatbelts was painfully clear.

The plane lurched forwards, and began to navigate out of the forest to a small runway Robin had noticed earlier. Without any warning, it sped forward and lifted into the air. Robin whooped.

"Well, _that_ went better than last time," He said cheerfully.

"Dude!" Wally shouted, "You can't fly a plane!"

"What d'you call _this_ then?" Robin asked, before jerking the stick **(Yes, it's part of the controls in the plane)** sideways, throwing them into a spiral.

"Woooaaaaaa…" Wally said, impressed, as everyone else turned a greenish colour. "You _can_ fly a plane."

"Well _never,_" Robin replied. "By the way, I'm taking us as near to the mountain as we can get, but we only have half a tank of fuel. We'll probably be there in… One hour." **(I know this isn't realistic, but it'll do.)**

"Dude, when, and how, did you learn to fly a plane?" Wally asked. Robin thought for a second before replying.

"When I was about ten, and Batman taught me."

They all gasped. Robin could fly a plane? Since he was ten? Wow. That was amazing, even if he was a bit crazy sometimes.

"But I've never flown a bamboo plane before." He said, smirking. Then he pushed the plane into a steep nosedive, before pulling them out into a loop-the-loop.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Heh." Robin said, "That one never gets old. Oh look, we've run out of fuel. Aw, so close." He noticed. It was true. From their high up position, they could see Mount Justice about two miles away.

"Hold on tight," Robin said, "I'm gonna land us in that field."

The landing was a little bumpy, and it startled a few cows, but other than that it was perfect. They all climbed out, M'gann turning back to her normal (Green Martian) form, and Wally and Artemis practically running away from each other. Robin grinned at the team.

"And _that's_ how you do an emergency landing." He said, smirking, and pleased with himself.

**Wahoo!**

**So, next, we can have either another driving thing (Boat/car etc.)  
A funny flexible thing (E.g. twister or he has to escape bindings in a mission  
Animal thing (escape from zoo)**

**Bye guys**

**MV out. **


	10. Chapter 10 (Twister with the league)

**So, yeah. Not many new reviews. I'm not gonna answer them until next chapter. This one's mainly about a kind of game night and chilling' at the mountain. **

It was the holidays, and there was no sign of a mission or anything out of the ordinary. Wally was in the kitchen, eating, and Artemis was reading a book in Vietnamese on the sofa. Kaldur had gone for a swim, and M'gann and Conner were…somewhere.

Robin was hacking into the League's security systems, _again_. They seriously needed better security, because he'd managed to power down all footage protection programs, and was now spying on them. It seemed like they were having a serious debate about something.

"Dude, come and see this," Robin called to Wally. He projected the screen onto the far wall of the living room. Artemis closed her book and wandered in, and a (slightly red faced) M'gann and Conner entered, giggling. A door opened, and Kaldur came in too.

"Is that… the League?" Artemis asked… "Fighting over…what exactly?" She said, confused. Robin smirked, laughing. He zoomed in on the picture. In the corner of the room, was a pile of boxes. He zoomed in even more, and then laughed. The boxes were games. The top one was _Twister_. Just the thought of the League playing _Twister_ put a smile on all of their faces, and then some.

Then they saw the title on the massive flipchart in the centre of the room. It read:

_Take to the team for team building activity._

Wally gulped. Robin closed the screen, stopping its projection onto the wall.

M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur looked confused. "What is this…_Twister?_" He asked. Artemis grinned.

"It's basically a game which involves bending into impossible shapes and a lot of awkwardness."

"Oh."

Just then, the Zeta tubes announced Wonder Woman, Batman, Aquaman, The Flash, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and Black Canary.

Shortly afterwards most other Justice League members arrived. When they came into the living room, Conner caught the end of a conversation with his super hearing.

"…Can't invite Plastic Man. It would be unfair." Batman snapped. They entered the living room, and Wonder Woman announced the training schedule.

"Today, we are having a _Twister_ tournament. Since we (obviously) can't all fit onto one mat, we'll go head-to-head against each other on these five mats." She said. There was silence in the room, until M'gann squealed excitedly. "It's going to be so much fun!" She yelled, heading for the door.

The group of heroes and their _partners_ (not sidekicks) walked down to the training room, chatting excitedly. When they got there, they saw five _Twister_ mats set out on the floor. Batman decided to divvy up who would go with whom to start with.

"Green Lantern, you're against Wally on that mat over there." He gestured to the mat in the corner. Black Canary was paired up against Hawkwoman, and Aquaman against the Flash. Kaldur was against Superman, Robin with Green Arrow, Wonder Woman against Artemis, Conner against J'onn, and Batman refereeing. Red Tornado was against (the other) Green Lantern.

"To start with, the rules. No powers shall be used for this," He gave a stern look to J'onn and M'gann, who was not competing yet due to the odd numbers. "And if you fall, even if you get up again, you lose that match." He waved a small bat-flag and the competition begun.

Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) fell almost immediately after failing to place his hand on a blue spot, resulting in _Wally_ winning the match.

Hawkwoman lasted longer, but when Black Canary was doing the splits to reach the necessary colours, she knew she was outmatched and surrendered.

Aquaman and the Flash were at a near stalemate, both in starfish-like positions across the mat. But when Aquaman had to put his left hand on a yellow, it all changed. The nearest yellow was about one and a half meters away, and although he strained his arm to get to it, his efforts were in vain as he came crashing down to the ground.

Superman and Kaldur's match was more interesting. The big blue Boy Scout was stretching outwards, his left arm and leg on a red spot. Kaldur was on the mat, looking bored because he was still standing on two (webbed) feet.

"Superman, Right Arm red," Batman announced. Clark groaned. He slowly lifted his right arm up, and was _almost_ at the red spot when he spectacularly crashed to the ground.

Surprisingly, (or not) Artemis won against Wonder Woman, though probably because the game wasn't played on Themyscira and she was still trying to figure out the objective.

J'onn won against Conner, in a truly magnificent defeat involving both heroes ending up face planting the floor, but since Conner went down first, J'onn won the match by default.

Everyone laughed at Red Tornado and (Hal Jordan) Green Lantern's match. Strong though the robot was, he was not designed to be flexible at all, and before Hal had even broken a sweat, the robot crashed to the ground noisily.

They'd left Robin and Green Arrow's match 'til last. The archer complained, pouting, at Batman.

"Oh, come on, you know he's gonna win this one, after all, he used to be-" Cue the Batglare. Batman was a bit angry that he'd almost revealed his 'son's identity. Green Arrow gulped. "…Really good at this game?" He said nervously. Robin rolled his eyes, dragging the archer over to a mat. Everyone gathered around them, expecting this to be one heck of a _Twister _game.

In fact, they couldn't've been more wrong. After about three goes, Robin had one leg over his arm, so that he slightly resembled a human pretzel. It only took one smirk to distract Ollie, and he was down. Robin whooped in joy, though he was slightly disappointed.

After ten more minutes, the winners from the previous matches had played each other, and so had the losers. In the bottom third of the group was Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Green Lantern (Guy), Conner, and Superman. Next were Wally, Green Lantern (Hal), J'onn, M'gann, Flash, Kaldur, Hawkwoman, and Wonder Woman.

In the top class were Robin, Black Canary, and Artemis. It was getting intense.

"Artemis, Right Foot Green," Batman read out. Artemis slowly lifted her leg from underneath Black Canary, and placed it on a green spot.

"Canary, left hand red." The older bird groaned, before pulling her arm under her knee and putting it on a red spot.

Eventually, Artemis tired out and fell. Black Canary grinned at Robin.

"Showtime!" He said, smirking.

Their game lasted about half an hour, _before _it got interesting. Robin was doing a handstand and had been like that for the past ten minutes. He then had to put one leg on a green spot, and ever so slowly he lifted one leg, drew it _under_ his arms, and onto a green spot. Black Canary crouched on two blue spots and a yellow, with one leg pointed into the air.

"Canary. Left foot green."

There were no green spots in easy reach, so she put one foot on the same spot Robin's hand was on, in the hope it'd distract her.

"Robin. Right hand red." Batman announced. Carefully, _so_ carefully, Robin lifted one hand so he was balancing all his weight on just one hand, and moved it to a red spot.

In the end, it came down to two very awkward positions. Black Canary was crouching on all fours, spread-eagled like a starfish on the mat. Robin was tied in a knot, literally. His arms were crossed and stretched under his legs, one of which was pointing in the air gracefully, the other twisted under his body at a right angle. Wally let out a low whistle **(Not like **_**that**_**, you BirdFlash shippers.)**, impressed by the bird's contortionist feat.

Black Canary was trying to keep her balance, when a speck of dust landed on her nose. _I'm not going to sneeze, _she thought. But the dust didn't move. _Not going to –aaaa_.

"Achoo!" She sneezed, and then promptly fell over.

"Yeah!" Robin yelled, and then slowly began to untangle himself from the human knot he was in. First, he extracted one leg, and then he bent double and flipped over suddenly, untangling himself in an instant. Everyone stared at him, and he shrugged.

"Well, I am a _bat_ after all." He said. His team gazed at him, open mouthed.

"Robin," Batman growled, "That wasn't quick enough." Robin smirked at his mentor, who left the room, followed by the rest of the League.

"He's a bit of a sore loser, _and_ he didn't even play!" Conner commented.

"Yeah, why didn't he play?" Wally asked. They all burst out laughing, the mental image of Batman playing _Twister_ too funny for them to hold in.

"Actually…" Robin began, "I think he just remembers me beating him at it." There was silence.

"Batman…played _Twister_?" Artemis asked.

**Heh. What d'ya want next?**

**Hacking/April fool prank (WILL INVOLVE HACKING)**

**Advice… (e.g. Robin plays cupid)**

**Animals**

**City stuff (like knowing what/who to avoid in Gotham etc.)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was really fun to write. Keep reading (and reviewing)!**

**PS, if you like this, then you'll probably like my other YJ story, **_**Gotham Academy, Bats, and so much more. **_**It's quite funny, even if it's not complete yet. **


	11. Chapter 11 (Robin Therapy)

**Some people seem to think this story is getting a bit OC and plotless. I hope not, but may I remind you that nobody is **_**forcing**_** you to read it if you don't like it. **

**Runobody2 = thank you for your concrit. I did use Google translate, so yeah, it's probably wrong. If you could tell me what it **_**should**_** be, I'd be pleased to change it. Also, I know the team seems to gasp a lot,** (OMG that sounds so wrong, sorry)**, but I really want to show how impressed they are, because Robin is only 13 in this, and because this fic **_**is**_** mainly (okay, totally) about Robin's Awesomeness. And thank you for telling me that, I need to fix the whole Batman Languages thing.  
You win the reviewer prize! Sorry if it's a bit OOC, but nobody is **_**making**_** you read it if you don't wanna. Thanks. I'm not getting at you; I do very much appreciate the concrit. **

**Yeah, I chose to set this on several different days. I want to make sure Robin's skills aren't all just about combat etc. I'm sorry, but I'll do your choices next chapter, promise. PS, these are all set at different times/dates, or else they wouldn't make sense. **

Kaldur

It had been a _very _bad week for the Atlantean. He'd got into an argument with Aquaman, about the responsibilities of being Team Leader, and he'd discovered his (almost) girlfriend Tula had chosen his best friend instead. He was currently moping on the sofa in the living room of the mountain. The others were all out on a surveillance mission, but King Orin _had_ to ground him, so he couldn't go with them. The argument with his mentor had stung; he thought Aquaman had more trust in him; he didn't need to speak to almost _everyone_ about whether he was suitable for leader until Robin was old enough. He had had _enough_ of his over-protective mentor, and it wasn't fair.

He switched the TV back so it showed static. Conner watched this a lot, and Kaldur had to agree with him on the fact that it was very relaxing. He jumped when he heard a noise. Looking into the kitchen, he realised it was just Robin.

"Wait, Robin? What are you doing here?" He asked the young(er) boy. His voice came out all wrong, stressed and angry-sounding. It made his innocent question sound like a harsh accusation. He was about to apologise when Robin answered.

"Just upgrading the security," He said, pointing to his wrist-computer, which was showing a 'loading' bar. "And, shouldn't I be asking _you _that?"

The Atlantean shrugged. "I was grounded," He answered, clenching his hands into fists.

"I know," Robin replied softly. _Wait, he knew that? How did he- oh. He's a Bat. _"I know he grounded you from _missions_, but what about other stuff? Wanna go for a walk? We can go to the beach!" Robin suggested. Kaldur agreed, and they walked out of the mountain and towards the soft sands of the beach.

Robin sat down on a stone, and patted the other side of it, gesturing for him to sit there. He sat, and Robin pulled out two sodas from a picnic basket he'd brought. The Atlantean popped the top off one and took a long, refreshing drink.

"So, what was the argument about?" Robin asked, which made Kaldur spew soda onto the sand. He wiped his mouth off, and then spoke.

"He thinks I'm… incapable, or something. He was questioning my ability to lead the Team." It was Robin's turn to look shocked, and he had an incredulous look on his face as he processed what the other had just said.

"But that's not all that's bothering you, is it?" He asked again. The question wasn't meant to be answered, and Kaldur didn't speak at all, he just nodded.

"And… I know she meant a lot to you but… there are other fish in the sea." The cheesy metaphor made him smile. He didn't bother to question how Robin knew this.

"Kaldur, you're a great leader, and you're everything a leader should be. Confident. Calm. Brave. Skilled. Commanding. You have _all_ these skills, don't let Aquaman tell you any different." With that, the Boy Wonder set off back to the cave.

"Robin?" He asked the boy. He turned back to face him. "Thanks."

Robin just smiled.

Artemis

Artemis growled. It'd been about a week since her run-in with Cheshire, and Wally and Roy were still giving her evil looks about 'letting her escape'. Artemis had never felt so conflicted; her loyalty to the team or her alliance with her family? She wanted someone to understand why she did what she did, someone who would know. But that wasn't going to happen. If they knew her secret, that she wasn't really Green Arrow's niece, then all their trust in her would vanish.

She was currently in the training room, shooting at random targets that were positioned around the room. She got bored of targets, and started to shoot the lights out of frustration. She could fix them later, she thought. A hand on her shoulder made her flinch.

"Hey," It was Robin. She drew back her bowstring again and shot another light.

"Artemis, what'd the lights ever do to you?" He asked sarcastically. She snickered at his lame attempt at humour.

"Nothing," She answered, "Just not feeling the aster at the moment." At this, Robin nodded knowingly and sat down on the floor. Artemis kept shooting, but stuck to the targets as she didn't want the room pitch black because she'd shot all the lights. She kept shooting, but Robin didn't move, he just sat and waited for her to finish.

"What are you doing? Surely you have something better to do than sit here and annoy me!" She yelled. She didn't mean to sound angry, it was just her frustration getting to her.

"No," He answered softly. His tone of voice surprised her; it wasn't like his usual cocky, I'm-messing-with-the-English-language speech, it was more…cautious. This made her stop shooting and start packing up her equipment, pulling arrows out of the target.

"Wally and Red Arrow aren't being mean on purpose," He stated. _How did he know that was what's bothering me?,_ she thought. "They're just trying to fit all the evidence into a conclusion that makes sense."

This made her even angrier. "So _you_ think that too?" The archer accused him, "_You_ think the team needs a 'real archer' too?"

Robin frowned.

"I don't think that, but given your…_background_, and the fact that most of the team doesn't know much about you, you can see how they're going to be a bit angry." This made Artemis shiver. Robin knew she wasn't Green Arrow's niece at all. Robin knew she was _Sportsmaster_'s daughter, Cheshire's sister. "How-"

"I trust you anyway," He said, before leaving.

"Robin?" She looked at him, "Thanks."

Conner

Conner was seriously annoyed. Superman had blown him off _again_, all the while stating he had something better to do. It was so unfair. Conner hadn't _asked_ to be created, it wasn't his fault he was a clone of Superman. So why was he being punished for it? Why did Superman continue to ignore him?

He punched a wall in frustration. The wall, not being reinforced, didn't like that. It crumbled bit by bit, and then promptly collapsed on itself, most of it falling through into Robin's room. Robin didn't even bat a (masked) eye. He lay on his bed, engrossed in whatever he was doing on his holographic wrist computer. Conner was about to back away, apologising, when Robin spoke up.

"Come in." He said, which was quite unnecessary as he was almost in the room already, due to the lack of wall.

"Uh, sorry about the wall," He mumbled, crossing the threshold into Robin's room. He sat down on a hard-backed wooden chair in the corner.

"It's okay. I'll get Tornado to fix it." Robin replied, easy-going as ever. "So, what's got your cape in a twist?" He asked.

Superboy didn't have a cape. That was Superman's thing. He grimaced. "Guess I already know."

"Huh?"

"Con, don't worry. Supey'll come around soon. It's just; Kryptonians are very hard-headed." Conner laughed at Robin's feeble joke. He appreciated the cheering up.

"Yeah, _sure_." He said sarcastically. "And one day I'll learn to fly."

"Aw, don't be like that." Robin chided, "You can do so much already that Superman can't."

"Like what?"

"Have real friends. Hang out. Be a teenager, have fun. Go to school. Have a sense of humour. Be friendly. There are loads of things!"

"Ok." Was all he said.

"So, better call Red Tornado, huh?"

"Robin?" He asked, "Thanks."

**Yeah! Robin therapy!**

**Next up…**

**Robin's city skills (like dealing with kids, knowing where not to go etc.)**

**Hacking. **

**Animals.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, yeah, I know this is kinda just a filler chapter, so (-_-). Still, thanks to all reviewers, and I'm sorry to say this is the Last Chapter of this series of oneshots. So please don't ask for updates; because guess what? There won't be any more on this story. **_**But**_**, I am planning a story called 'Newbies in Gotham' which will be a bit like this. Sorry it's so short, guys. And thanks to everyone who followed, favourited, or even just read this story.**

It had been a _very_ hard week for Robin. Arkham Asylum's guards had been poisoned suspiciously, which led to a mass breakout, _again. _So Robin had spent his days at school as Dick Grayson, then some time patrolling Gotham with Batman, then some time with the Team, then some more time patrolling Gotham.

Except as Dick Grayson, it was Sport Week at Gotham Academy, and although he tried to be the uncoordinated rich kid he was pretending to be, he was still exhausted at the end of it. Also, the Team was going on so many missions nowadays that it was like someone had had a sale on supervillains and their mysterious plans, for within the space of a week (with the Team,) Robin had found three supervillains, five evil lairs, and fifteen plots of world domination.

So it was understandable that he was pretty tired. However, he didn't tell the team this as he didn't want to be the _poor little Robin_, the object of all their sympathies. So, when Black Canary called them to the training arena for a little sparring, he didn't object.

Robin dragged his tired body off the sofa and, stumbling slightly, walked down to the arena followed by Wally and Artemis; Conner and M'gann were already there, doing god knows what. **(No, not **_**that**_**)**

Black Canary scrutinised him as he walked up, giving his a quizzical look but otherwise not commenting on his tired demeanour.

"Okay, first up, Wally versus M'gann." She said loudly, shocking both of them.

Wally quickly lost-M'gann's flight was hard to keep track of, and even with his superspeed he couldn't escape her telepathic powers. With a quick, not-too-violent strike to the mind, he was knocked down, and then it was child's play for her to pick him up with her telekinesis. He surrendered immediately, much to the dislike of Canary.

"Kid Flash, status-fail." The computerized voice announced to the room. KF just grinned at M'gann and walked back to Robin, who by this time was barely staying on his feet.

"Okay, so…" Black Canary wondered for a moment, Robin thinking _Not me not me not me_. "Conner, you can go against Aqualad."

Robin sighed in relief, making the others look at him questioningly. He quickly thought up an excuse.

"Batman asked me to research meta tactics." He said quickly. "It's cool." He nodded towards their fight, where both teens were landing punches that made the room tremble. Black Canary winced as Conner punched Aqualad; the latter only just managed to turn to the side and she expected him to fall, but was surprised when he threw back another punch, just as fierce. He drew his water-bearers from his back, and energy flowed through his electric-eel tattoos.

"Enough." Canary said quietly. Aqualad and Conner both turned to her alertly. "We don't want the mountain destroyed right now." They looked at each other sheepishly.

"Status-Draw," The voice said calmly.

"Artemis and Robin?" She asked, "Want to spar?" Robin groaned silently (or really quietly; he swore he saw Conner look over at him.) and stepped up.

Artemis tried to retreat so she could use trick arrows, but he advanced before she could even draw her bow, wanting to end the spar quickly before he collapsed. She backed up, but he landed a blow on her side with his fist which made her stop. How could such a small kid be so good at hand-to-hand combat?

"Wha-?" She asked, confused. Robin never sparred this fiercely, and within fifteen seconds, she was down and pinned to the floor. Even Black Canary looked shocked. But as the computer announced his victory, he stumbled out of the room, muttering some half-formulated excuse about a rest.

Everyone looked at each other, confused. After a while, Wally (who else?) suggested they go get some food. Mumbling agreements, they all followed through to the kitchen area. M'gann made snacks for them, and they wandered down the hall into the living room bit of the mountain.

What they saw there astonished them.

Their little bird was sprawled out on the sofa. M'gann stifled a shriek.

"Is he dead?" She asked; nobody had seen Robin asleep yet- he was trained by the Bat, after all. The furthest he'd gone without sleep (that they knew of) was 5 days. He reason for this was that they were trapped in an enemy's abandoned lair and Robin had spent all of that time hacking into the systems to get them out of there. He'd refused all their offers to do it instead, insisting only he knew how.

So it was a bit of a shock to them to see their seemingly hypnophobic (scared of sleep) youngest member asleep on the sofa.

"Nah, Miss M, he's just asleep," Wally reassured the nervous Martian girl. His face lit up in a grin. "Hey, we can prank him now!" This earned frown from the others, but nothing else was said as Wally raided the fridge.

"Hmm, whipped cream will have to do since nobody here has any shaving cream. Pity to waste it." He talked to himself as he grabbed the squirty cream from the drawer. He also pulled out a feather.

Creeping up to the sleeping form of his best friend, he knelt down next to him to put the cream in his outstretched hand. He leant over, and was _almost_ there when… a noise like a knife being sharpened made him jump. He looked over to the others, who shrugged at him. _Must be my imagination_, he thought as he pulled the cap off the cream.

Suddenly, a batarang flew at him with deadly accuracy, and he dodged, using the can of squirty cream as a shield. He was about to congratulate himself on his quick thinking, when he realised the compressed cream inside the can had been un-compressed when the batarang had hit it, and that it had basically exploded. He was covered in squirty cream from head to toe, only his eyes and mouth showing. Everyone burst out laughing, and then Robin woke up, groaning.

"What'd I miss?" He asked, slightly confused. Then he saw the batarang in the cream can and the psycho-yeti looking Wally. Everyone looked at him- they thought he'd been awake the whole time. The world's second-greatest detective took in the clues and then smiled.

"I just completely _owned_ you in my sleep, didn't I?" He asked. Everyone nodded, even Wally.

**I just want to say a special thank you to all my loyal reviewers, including (but not limited to) Yuu101cutie,r andomkitty101, and Broken Antler In Winter. Thanks, guys. **

**Bye! THIS STORY IS FINISHED DO NOT ASK FOR UPDATES!**


End file.
